


Aquarius

by acroamatica, Eridani



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Praise Kink, dédié aux cuisses d'albâtre de Hux, lavage de cheveux, les bains c'est chaud et chouette, masturbation mutuelle, pensées sur à quel point tout cela est inconvenant, sexe oral, vaguement soumis Kylo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acroamatica/pseuds/acroamatica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridani/pseuds/Eridani
Summary: Kylo Ren est bien décidé à expérimenter les fameux Bains de Joran sur Thamneen IV. Des sources géothermales, des bassins secrets et paisibles… et la perfection de la peau blanche du Général Hux.





	Aquarius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acroamatica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acroamatica/gifts).
  * A translation of [aquarius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690351) by [acroamatica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acroamatica/pseuds/acroamatica). 



> Je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire une fic complète alors j'ai opté pour une traduction. Les œuvres d'Acroamatica se sont imposées comme une évidence et j'ai d'abord pensé à Downbeat mais le nombre de mots m'a fait reculé. Acroamatica est co-auteur afin qu'il reçoive vos commentaires et puisse y répondre, étant donné qu'il est francophone.

Les dalles entourant le bassin étaient lisses, polies par l'eau, et à la parfaite température pour que Kylo, abandonné contre elles, y puisse détendre ses muscles endoloris. 

S’entraîner aux limites de son corps, le pousser chaque jour plus loin, était essentiel. Il ne pouvait espérer rester à l’apex de sa force physique sans en passer par là. Il en avait l’habitude. Les douches soniques suffisaient certes à le laver de sa sueur mais certaines douleurs ne peuvent être apaisées que par la chaleur.

Snoke l'avait envoyé sur Thamneen IV pour négocier les droits sur les minerais dont le système regorgeait, et dont le Premier Ordre avait besoin. Si les talents particuliers d'un Chevalier de Ren étaient requis pour certains types de… négociations, celles de Thamneen relevaient plus des compétences de Hux. Il n'y avait eu aucune objection, et il était probable que personne n'avait même remarqué que Kylo s'était éclipsé vers les Bains de Joran.

Les sources géothermales de Joran émergeaient en de nombreux bassins naturels, et l’établissement en avait tiré avantage. S'il n'y avait pas de bassin strictement privé, une incrémentation du tarif d’accès assurait que les clients les plus dotés puissent bénéficier de calme et d’intimité. Kylo bénéficiait donc de l’eau la plus chaude et du bassin le plus privé: seul le bruit doux de l’eau sur les pierres venaient déranger sa quiétude. 

Les volutes de vapeur avaient arrachées un sourire à Kylo alors qu’il se débarrassait de ses robes pour les empiler sur un banc près du mur, et elles avaient tenu leurs promesses. Kylo s’était immergé entièrement, avait retenu sa respiration pendant un long moment avant de refaire surface, crachotant légèrement alors qu'il se débarrassait de l'eau sur son visage.

C'était parfait. Il pouvait percevoir sur sa langue la stringence des minéraux et les imaginait infusant ses muscles fatigués.

Le bassin était suffisamment vaste pour qu'il y puisse étirer sa longue carcasse, délivré de son poids. Peu d’indulgences trouvaient leur chemin dans sa vie, et cela lui convenait: trop souvent la décadence était ennemie de l’efficacité ainsi que la perte des empires et Kylo se refusait à céder à ses temptations. Mais cette eau était simple et pure et il ferma les yeux pour se laisser glisser dans ce cocon propice à la méditation, la Force et le léger courant se confondant autour de lui.

Le bruit d'un vêtement entrant en contact avec du bois le tira de sa transe et, par réflexe, il se replia sur lui-même et disparut sous la surface. Il savait que la personne qui était entrée l'avait vu, avait même vu tout de lui mais après tout, les règles n'étaient-elles pas différentes dans un établissement de bains? Une nudité accidentelle serait vite oubliée, passée la gêne première.

Il refit surface, essuya l'eau de son visage et regarda le nouvel arrivant, dans l'intention de le saluer…

“Oh,” dit-il, le mot tombant comme une pierre dans ses tripes. “C’est vous.”

Hux regarda Kylo par dessus son épaule et leva un sourcil. “Quels talents d’observation, Ren,” remarqua-il en déboutonnant sa veste.

“Que faites-vous ici?” Kylo fixa Hux, tout en se se reculant jusqu’à la paroi du bassin, comme si avoir un mur à son dos lui était d’un quelconque avantage stratégique.

“Je vous aurais cru capable de le déduire de vous-même.” Hux plia soigneusement sa veste et la déposa sur le pardessus qu’il avait laissé sur le banc, puis ouvrit sa chemise. “Vous sembliez vous en sortir très bien lorsque je suis arrivé; j’ose espérer que ma présence n’est pas terrifiante au point que vous ayez oublié comment l’on procède dans un bain.”

Kylo rougit, agacé par le ton condescendant. “Non. Je voulais seulement dire que je ne vous imaginais pas dans… un tel lieu.”

“Et pourquoi donc?” Le sourcil levé était resté en place mais il arriva malgré tout à paraitre encore plus pointu.

“Et bien..” Il regarda Hux laisser sa chemise tomber de ses épaules avant de la rattraper lorsqu’elle atteint ses poignets, et bien avant qu’elle n’effleure le sol. “Ce lieu est quelque peu… publique.”

“Je ne vois personne ici à part vous,” dit Hux, avec son habituelle implacable logique. “Ce qui rend ce lieu bien plus intime que bien des endroits où je me suis baigné.”

Kylo réalisa, bien trop tard, qu’il n’était absolument pas préparé aux épaules nues de Hux, à aucune partie de lui nue en vérité, à part ses mains et son visage. Sa peau était… blanche. Blanche d’une manière saisissante, comme si elle n’avait pas vu la lumière d’un soleil depuis de nombreuses années. Blanche comme du papier neuf, précieux et délicat.

“La tradition est d’être nu,” bafouilla Kylo, se haïssant pour la rugosité de sa voix qui le faisait toujours paraître comme un jeune venant de muer. 

Hux eut un sourire narquois. “Vraiment, Ren, vous devez imaginer que je ne quitte jamais le vaisseau. Je suis parfaitement au courant.” Il attrapa le bas de son maillot de corps et le passa par dessus la tête. Les bretelles et le col, passant dans ses cheveux, laissèrent une masse de cuivre derrière eux, libérée du gel.

Kylo déglutit. Il essaya de fixer l’eau mouvante au lieu des omoplates de Hux et de la colonne ivoirine de son dos. “Je ne vous ai jamais vu rien faire de tel.”

“Pourtant je le fais.” Il plia soigneusement sa chemise. “Rarement, cela est certain, mais je ne manquerais pour rien au monde une occasion comme Joran. Surtout après une interminable journée de négociations.”

Il dégrafa son pantalon, et s’en défit. Il avait dû enlever ses bottes à l’entrée, comme chacun le devait, comme Kylo l’avait fait, et marcher jusqu’à ce bassin avec ses chaussettes d’uniformes dans les sandales de tissu proposées. Elles étaient bien là, soigneusement rangées sous le banc, d’un rose incongru.

Ses jambes étaient tout aussi blanches, tout aussi minces que le reste de sa personne. Kylo ne pouvait qu’imaginer la facilité avec laquelle sa peau devait marquer étant donné qu'elle était immaculée sauf pour une légère marque violacée sur une rotule, qui pouvait aussi bien n’être qu’une ombre.

Kylo ne pouvait s’arrêter de regarder. Il était certain que c’était criant, que c'était bien trop évident qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard et il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de cesser. Avant que Hux ne s’en rende compte, ou qu'il ne fasse une remarque, mais certainement avant que les sous-vêtements noirs réglementaires ne suivent et que la situation ne devienne intenable. Il replongea sous l’eau, se forçant à fermer les yeux.

Il y resta aussi longtemps qu'il le put, jusqu'à ce que son pouls tambourine à ses tempes et qu'il n’ait d'autre choix que de refaire surface. Lorsqu’il essuya l'eau de ses yeux, tout en tentant de ne pas reprendre trop bruyamment une respiration bienvenue, Hux était déjà dans l'eau à l'autre bout du bassin, immergé jusqu'aux épaules. Il avait dû mettre la tête sous l'eau car ses cheveux étaient à nouveau plaqués sur son crâne. Les yeux clos, sa tête reposait contre les pierres.

Kylo se sentit la tête tourner: il faisait trop chaud. Il tourna le dos à Hux, s'allongea le ventre contre les dalles et posa la joue sur ses bras croisés, espérant que la sensation vertigineuse allait le quitter.

“Croyez bien que je suis terriblement désolé que vous éprouviez le besoin de vous noyer pour éviter de me voir nu,” Hux commenta sèchement.

“Je ne me noyais pas,” répondit Kylo sans rien ajouter d'autre. 

Hux ne poussa pas la question plus avant et les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. Le silence dura si longtemps que Kylo commençait à se demander si Hux s'était endormi et, si effectivement c'était le cas, s'il valait mieux le réveiller ou s’éclipser discrètement, quitte à le laisser se noyer. Il se réveillerait certainement s'il glissait dans l'eau… Mais d'un autre côté Snoke ne serait probablement pas ravi que Kylo ait laissé le Général se noyer, décida-t-il finalement malgré l'inconfort de la situation. Il sortirait de l'eau, attraperait une serviette et s’assurerait d'une façon ou d'une autre que Hux était réveillé et il pourrait enfin laisser derrière lui cette rencontre bizarre.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard parfaitement éveillé de Hux. La brume de sueur qui couvrait son visage mettait en valeur les lignes de ses pommettes et de sa mâchoire, la rectitude de son nez. Kylo était sûr de ne l’avoir jamais vu aussi détendu. 

“Vous ne dormiez donc pas,” dit Hux. “Je commençais à me demander si j'allais devoir vous repêcher.”

Kylo fronça les sourcils. “Je me  _ détendais _ ,” répondit-il, haïssant Hux de plus belle. D'où tirait-il cette capacité, telle une cerise sur un gâteau de sa capacité à contrarier Kylo, de lui voler ses répliques?

“Et bien, prenez garde à ne point trop vous détendre,” répliqua Hux. Il étendit un long bras pâle jusqu’à une pile de fournitures soigneusement placées pour être à portée de main mais point des vaguelettes du bassin. Il en préleva un disque de matière fibreuse dont Kylo ignorait l'utilité. Il l’appliqua sur sa peau en un mouvement circulaire régulier comme s'il voulait polir un miroir, en commençant au poignet.

Après avoir frotté tout son avant-bras, il regarda Kylo, qui n’avait cessé de le fixer. Kylo avait perdu toute velléité de bouger; l’eau était chaude encore, ou peut-être toujours il ne savait plus, et la peau de Hux rougissait si parfaitement.

“Il m’avait semblé vous entendre dire que vous saviez comment utiliser ces bains.” Le ton suffisant de Hux était toujours acéré mais sonnait un peu plus émoussé que d’habitude. “Et pourtant vous êtes là, à me regarder comme si j’avais inventé la pluie.”

Une fois de plus, Kylo déglutit. “Je sais comment faire,” dit-il avec l’impression de marcher sur un fil fait de cordes trempées et effilochées. “Je ne fais pas… cette partie.”

Hux le considéra un moment. “C’est pourtant presque le plus agréable,” dit-il comme une évidence. “Le sentiment de… comment dire, d’être comme neuf. De se débarrasser d’une peau sale et usée pour en revêtir une nouvelle, fraîche et pure.”

Kylo n’avait jamais rien entendu d’aussi poétique sortir de la bouche de Hux et il n’eut aucune idée de la réponse adéquate, aussi ne répondit-il tout simplement pas. Il s’appuya contre les pierres entourant le bassin comme Hux l'avait fait, et ferma les yeux. Plus ou moins. Il fit en sorte de voir à travers ses cils et continua à observer Hux alors qu'il progressait du bras à l’épaule, avant de changer de bras, puis d’attaquer son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre…

Le regard de Hux restait fixé sur ce qu'il faisait, son visage affichant la concentration qu'il mettait dans son geste. Kylo visualisa soudain le petit garçon qu'il avait dû être, mettant un effort consciencieux à ne laisser aucune trace de poussière, obéissant ainsi à l'ordre qu'une nourrice attentive lui aurait donné. Ce fut une image soudaine et frappante, qui dérangea quelque chose en Kylo. Il eût pu croire qu’il avait capté un souvenir de Hux, sans le goût amer de sa propre jalousie. Qu'il veuille être l'objet ou le fournisseur des soins importait peu, l'un était également impossible que l'autre aussi repoussa t-il ce sentiment indésirable.

Hux s'enroula sur lui même pour se frotter les côtes, un côté, puis l’autre, enfin le dos. Il se tourna de manière à poser la jambe sur le rebord sur lequel il était assis, puis posa son autre pied sur son genou en un étirement étonnement aisé.

Kylo se sentit la bouche sèche. L'eau arrivait toujours à la poitrine de Hux et il ne voyait rien de compromettant mais la grâce de ses mouvements suggérait à la fois beaucoup de pratique et un état de détente que Kylo n'arrivait pas à appréhender. Il s’agissait de Hux. Hux qui était constitué exclusivement de duracier et de mépris, Hux dont les vertèbres étaient aussi parfaitement alignées que les bataillons. Hux qui était incapable de froisser la moindre règle mais qui pouvait on ne sait comment tendre une jambe droite et pointée comme un danseur pour la poser sur le bord du bassin. Hux qui s’étirait à l’infini, jusqu'à poser le front contre la jambe tendue et jusqu’à effleurer de la main le dessus de son pied.

Hux garda la pose un long moment, puis se radossa avec un soupir tellement satisfait qu’il chassa de l’esprit de Kylo la moindre pensée concernant l'enfance de Hux pour la remplacer par… d’autres.

Kylo avait déjà eu ce genre de pensées à propos de Hux. Comment eût-il pu en être autrement? Il était beau, et le savait. Il était puissant, et le savait. Il portait tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il avait fait et tout ce qu'il allait encore accomplir comme une cape, les épaules bien en arrière et incroyablement impérial. Kylo ne voyait contraste plus frappant que la courbure instinctive de ses propres épaules avec la stature de Hux, bien qu'il fût moins grand - bien plus petit à  l'instant même, sans son uniforme. Il avait tout des hommes devant qui, en des temps différents, on s’agenouillât. Et Il était loin d'être improbable que l’on s’agenouilla devant lui un jour.

Discrètement, Kylo déplaça la main vers son ventre, juste au dessus du sexe qui s’engorgeait progressivement. Il ne le toucherait pas non, du moins pas encore, même s'il savait que pas du tout était une meilleure option. L’abnégation au coeur de ce rare petit plaisir semblait presque adéquate. Seulement, Kylo ne pouvait espérer rester là à regarder Hux réarranger ses membres en un autre gracieux étirement. Cette fois-ci, il maintenait contre son torse un mollet dont la cheville correspondante était prise dans le creux du coude opposé alors qu'il frottait l'arrière de la cuisse. Cette étendue de peau crémeuse était désormais rose partout où il avait frotté: rose et lisse et comme neuve.

L’envie que suscitait Hux se cristallisa chez Kylo. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir croire qu’en frottant suffisamment il pourrait se débarrasser de lui-même… Mais il était fixé, figé, endurci. Rien de comparable avec la  créature agile en face de lui. Qui maintenant expirait pendant un étirement qui lui ouvrait les hanches et amenait son gros orteil jusqu’à sa tempe.

Le pire était que ça ne semblait pas demander d’efforts.

Dans un même battement de coeur Kylo le haïssait, et se haïssait et saisissait son sexe. Hux relâcha l’étirement et se tourna pour recommencer le même rituel de l'autre côté. Son visage était maintenant couvert de gouttelettes de sueur et il s'immergea en un plongeon rapide qui amena des ruisselets le long de son échine et des vaguelettes danser sur le cou de Kylo.

Il ne semblait plus payer aucune attention à Kylo alors qu'il procédait aux mêmes étirements tout en utilisant la petite éponge jusqu'à ce qu’il ait nettoyé toute la surface de son corps. Kylo regardait et tentait de ne pas dévoiler les légers mouvements de sa main, qui étaient au final presque pire que de ne pas se toucher. Mais l'eau était si chaude et il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus respirer s'il ne le faisait pas, si personne ne le faisait.

Il avait besoin que Hux cesse, qu’il cesse et qu'il n’ait en fait jamais commencé parce que désormais Kylo ne pourrait oublier cette silhouette mince contorsionnée dans des positions impossibles. Il ne pourrait voir le dos parfaitement droit de Hux sans penser à la manière dont les apophyses de ses vertèbres étaient moulées par sa peau blanche lorsqu’il se penchait pour saisir ses chevilles.

Hux se laissa finalement glisser de son siège pour être immergé jusqu'au cou, puis plongea à nouveau pour émerger avec des ruisseaux scintillants coulant de son nez et son menton.

Kylo clôt ses paupières pour de bon alors que Hux disparaissait dans l'eau une nouvelle fois. Est-ce qu’il jouait? Tout semblait possible désormais, même de voir le terrible Général Hux jouer dans l'eau. Rien n’importait plus. Kylo désespérait pour de l’eau, ou de l'air, n’importe quoi mais il refusait de sortir du bassin tant qu'il ne pouvait le faire que sous le regard de Hux.

Il y eut une éclaboussure lorsque Hux apparut, juste à côté de lui.

“Ren,” dit-il doucement.

Kylo sursauta horriblement. Il laissa la main cachant son aine là où elle était, mais son regard écarquillé et coupable le trahissait, il en était sûr. “Ne faites pas ça,” gronda-t il.

“Et pourquoi non?” Hux n’arborait pas encore son sourire narquois mais l’expression qui le préludait. “Vous m’observez depuis le début, ne me dites pas que je vous ai surpris.”

“Je ne vous…” protesta Kylo.

“Mais si,” le coupa Hux. “Ne croyez pas que j'ai besoin de la Force pour savoir lorsque quelqu’un me regarde, et encore moins quand je peux voir leurs iris sous leurs cils.Mais ce n’est pas ce qui m’amène.”

Kylo fronça le sourcil. “Que voulez-vous dire?”

“Il se trouve que j’ai besoin de quelqu’un pour me frotter le dos. Je ne peux pas l’atteindre.” Son ton amusé indiquait que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, ou qu’il s’agissait d’une vérité très pratique. Kylo doutait fortement que quelqu’un capable de mettre son pied derrière l’oreille ait la moindre difficulté à atteindre jusqu’au dernier recoin de son dos.

Mais bon, Hux tenait la petite éponge ronde d'un air expectatif.

Kylo le prit et laissa sa main retomber dans l’eau avec un splash qui éclaboussa le visage de Hux. Celui-ci eut un reniflement et se tourna pour présenter son dos à Kylo. “Frottez vigoureusement,” ordonna-t-il.

Kylo appliqua l'objet incongru sur le dos de Hux et commença à frotter de haut en bas. Hux lui donna une tape sur le bras: “En cercles,” prévint-il. “Vous savez ce que je préfère.”

“Je n’ai jamais…” commença Kylo.

“Non,” répondit Hux. “Vous savez ce que je préfère. Vous m’avez regardé faire. Ne soyez donc pas  _ obtus _ .”

Kylo serra les dents et fit des cercles, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la peau rougisse sous l’afflux de sang. L’éponge s'était ramollie avec l’eau et la chaleur, cela pris du temps. Il regarda les légers mouvements des muscles de Hux sous sa peau et ne le toucha pas avec son autre main, n’effleura pas les tentantes lignes si proches, même s’il avait l’intuition que Hux l’autoriserait. Probablement même pour cette raison même. S’il cédait à son désir... Mais non cela ne se pouvait.

“C’est fini,” dit-il finalement.

“Vraiment?” Hux regarda par dessus son épaule et saisit le bras de Kylo. Ce même bras dont la main couvrait toujours son sexe, son ultime effort pour conserver sa dignité ainsi perdue.

“Je ne crois pas, non. Après ceci peut être.” Il monta les marches en tirant Kylo derrière lui. “Voyez-vous,” dit-il comme s’il s’agissait d’une conversation parfaitement normale. “Il me semble que vous ne comprenez pas la façon appropriée de faire ça. Toutes ces fournitures sont là pour que nous les utilisions, et je souhaite les utiliser. Vous allez donc continuer à travailler à vous faire pardonner pour m’avoir espionné.” Il tendit une serviette à Kylo et s’en drappa une autour de la taille, puis considéra la collection de petites fioles disposées sur la table pendant que Kylo se dépêchait d’attacher sa serviette, regrettant qu’elle ne puisse le cacher plus. Ses cheveux goutaient toujours dans son dos.

“Celui-ci,” dit Hux en tendant à Kylo qui se débattait toujours avec sa serviette une fiole remplie d’un liquide clair. Il déplia une troisième serviette qu’il étendit sur le sol à proximité du bassin, là où on profitait encore de la chaleur de la piscine. “Assis,” et Kylo obéit malgré sa réticence. Il avait regardé et regarderait à nouveau sur l’écran de ses paupières, peut-être toute sa vie, et devait quelque chose à Hux pour ça. 

Hux saisit à nouveau son poignet, en tourna la paume vers le haut et déboucha le flacon pour y verser un peu du liquide.

“Faites attention,” dit-il. 

Les mains de Kylo étaient toujours chaudes mais elles l'étaient encore plus maintenant avec la chaleur du bain qui courait encore dans ses veines. Un parfum riche et doux de noix s’éleva de sa main. 

Hux s’agenouilla dos à lui. “Joignez vos mains pour y étaler l’huile.”

“Je sais comment faire,” répondit Kylo entre ses dents.

“Vraiment?” Hux s’étira légèrement. “Fort bien. Veuillez procéder alors. Mais n’oubliez pas que je reste attentif.”

Alors que Kylo réchauffait l’huile entre ses paumes, Hux regarda par dessus son épaule, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire mystérieux. “Souvenez-vous,” dit-il dans un souffle. “Je suis comme neuf, personne n’a encore touché cette peau avant vous.”

Kylo se mordit la langue et l’huile goutta de ses mains soudain tremblantes.

“Allons, montrez-moi vos talents.” dit Hux.

Kylo respira par le nez l’air épais et entêtant. Il pouvait le faire.

Il posa les mains sur les épaules de Hux, laissant l’huile couler le long de son dos. Puis il glissa ses paumes depuis le creux du dos de Hux jusqu’à ses omoplates avant que l'huile ne puisse imprégner la serviette enserrant sa taille.

Le corps de Hux était chaud aussi, bien plus qu’il ne le paraissait. Sous les doigts de Kylo il était glissant d’huile, délicatement musclé et ferme sans être tendu à l'exception de quelques noeuds que Kylo remarqua. Ils étaient là où il s’y attendait chez un homme faisant la guerre essentiellement depuis son bureau.

Kylo n’avait pas menti: il en savait bien assez sur les massages pour sentir sa confiance revenir alors que la peau de Hux buvait l’huile et en devenait presque luminescente. Et lorsqu'il appuya ses phalanges dans la paire de noeuds juste en dessous des omoplates, jusqu'à ce que le muscle ne s’échappe en glissant sous la peau encore et encore, Hux laissa échapper un léger bruit, presque de plaisir.

“Je sais comment faire,” dit à nouveau Kylo mais cette fois avec plus de conviction. “Il le faut bien, pour que je puisse le faire sur moi quand j’en ai besoin.”

“Vous êtes tellement auto-suffisant,” souffla Hux. “Le parfait petit soldat si seulement vous pouviez suivre les ordres.”

“Je ne suis pas un soldat,” répliqua Kylo en appuyant plus fort. “Je suis un chevalier. C'est différent.”

“Moi je suis un soldat,” répondit Hux, cachant un sourire sous les mots.

“Vous êtes le Général.” Kylo passa au bas du dos de Hux et pressa les muscles puissants, ceux là même qui le maintenaient si implacablement droit. “Vous êtes différent aussi.”

Hux fit une moue. “Peut être.”

Kylo sentit que l’huile commençait à sécher et balaya les mains sur toute la surface du dos de Hux, la massant là où elle n’avait pas pénétré d’elle même et allant jusqu'à la base du cou, presque aux mèches humides et rousses de la nuque.

Il était si mince sous les larges mains de Kylo, si menu. Il était sûr qu’il pouvait lui enserrer la taille de ses mains et que ses doigts se rejoindraient. Il voulait le faire. Il avait conscience des os délicats aux poignets de Hux, de la force cachée sous la porcelaine de ses bras. Il avait conscience de la façon dont ses côtes s’expansaient à chaque inspiration, ainsi que du battement de son coeur, rapide maintenant. 

Kylo connaîtrait les os de Hux comme les siens. Il connaîtrait son corps par le toucher comme par la vue, cartographié centimètre par centimètre. Sous sa propre serviette, son sexe rappelait à son bon souvenir ce de Hux qu’il n’avait pas touché, qu’il ne pouvait toucher, qu’il ne toucherait pas. Mais qu’il voulait tellement.

“Voilà,” dit-il finalement, une fois qu’il n’y avait vraiment plus d’huile et qu’il ne pouvait plus prétendre qu’il y avait quoi que ce soit d’autre que le velouté de la peau de Hux sous ses paumes. Il voulait se pencher pour y presser ses lèvres, y mordiller la chair tendre qui cédait si complaisamment sous ses doigts et qui céderait encore bien plus à la pointe de ses canines. Il sentirait le goût de l’huile s’il léchait juste ici, dans le creux des tendons du cou.

Il ne le fit point. Il se rassit, ramena les mains dans son giron et regarda les mains de Hux courir sur la peau qu’il pouvait atteindre, vérifiant que Kylo avait bien fini et que l’huile avait été absorbée.

“Est-ce.. suffisant?” Le chuchotement de Kylo était rauque. Il ne voulait pas se lever pour le moment, pas avant d’avoir pu rassembler ses esprits. Peut-être resterait-il ici pendant que Hux s’habillerait? Le laisser partir pour pouvoir, enfin, prendre la fiole, s'enduire les paumes et ne plus penser qu’aux blanches, si blanches, épaules de Hux.

Hux le regarda alors, son regard passant de la rougeur de sa poitrine à ses mains pressées jointes contre son sexe, le forçant à rester entre ses cuisses.

“Pas tout à fait,” dit il, et son sourire était dangereux, prédateur.

Kylo ravala sa consternation.

“Venez ici,” précisa-t-il. “Vous manquez la dernière partie, la meilleure.”

Il y avait un creux dans le sol, près de la serviette étalée par Hux, avec un écoulement au centre. C'était assez proche du bassin pour que l’on puisse l’atteindre et Hux prit sur la table un pichet de terre cuite et montra le creux.

“Cela fait bien une heure que nous transpirons,” indiqua-t-il. “Nous allons nous laver les cheveux.”

Il renversa le contenu de la jarre sur les pierres: un pain de savon et un autre pain d’une substance cireuse, comme du beurre.

“Venez donc,” commanda t-il et là, libérée par des doigts agiles, la serviette tomba de ses hanches jusqu’au sol. Kylo se replia instinctivement sur lui même, regardant les dalles, l’eau, tout sauf les brillantes boucles rousses qui encadraient le sexe de Hux.

Mais il avait vu et ne serait jamais capable d’oublier.

“Ren,” dit Hux, chaleureux et moqueur à la fois. “De quoi as-tu peur? Que je vois à quel point tu me désires? Que je vois le peu de contrôle que ton entraînement tant vanté te donne?”

Il fixa les chevilles de Hux, les longs pieds fins, alors qu’ils s’approchaient assez près pour qu’il sente le parfum de l’huile sur sa peau une fois de plus.

“Nigaud,” Hux le réprimanda et ses doigts étaient implacables alors qu’ils relevaient le menton de Kylo, qu’ils le forçaient à le regarder dans les yeux. Il s’était accroupi, dévoilant la blancheur bleutée de ses cuisses ouvertes, si proches. “Je sais déjà tout cela. Je t'ai vu te toucher lorsque je m’étirais. J’ai bien vu à quel point tu ne pouvais te retenir, en me regardant. J’ai tout vu. Tu n’as plus à te cacher.”

Kylo frissonna, étourdi par sa proximité et le manque de sang à la tête. Il leva la tête vers Hux, muet, suppliant. N’y avait-il donc aucune clémence chez lui?

Il n’y en avait point lorsque Hux défit le noeud de sa serviette avec sa main libre.

“Tu aimes ça,” observa calmement Hux, le commandement aussi naturel chez lui que respirer. “Être agenouillé. Cela me convient. Tu peux rester comme cela. Mais tu vas venir ici.”

Kylo bondit sur des pieds qu’il ne sentait même pas et fit six enjambées chancelantes jusqu’au point où Hux le poussa à genoux à nouveau.

“C’est bien.” Hux effleura son cou de ses doigts. “Reste comme ça.”

Il s’agenouilla aussi et se pencha en un arc digne d’une statue de marbre pour remplir la jarre dans le bassin, tel le porteur d’eau d'un âge perdu.

“Penche la tête,” dit-il en poussant Kylo plus avant, jusqu'à ce qu'il dut écarter les genoux pour ne pas basculer. Il ne pouvait plus rien voir et ferma les yeux pendant que Hux levait la jarre à deux mains et en versait un jet continu sur la tête de Kylo. Kylo resta penché, bloqua les muscles qui voulaient trembler et attendit que la deuxième jarre vienne mouiller ses boucles. L’eau coula le long de ses pommettes jusqu'à ses lèvres ouvertes. Il inspira, goûta les sels de l’eau et attendit.

“C'est bien.” C’était probablement le seul compliment qu’il entendrait jamais de Hux, pensa-t-il.

Quelque chose de froid et dur fut pressé contre son cuir chevelu et il pensa une absurde seconde à la petite éponge exfoliante, avant que le parfum astringent des herbes ne le détrompe: il s’agissait du savon dont Hux tirait une mousse épaisse.

Le bout de ses doigts dessinait des cercles contre son cuir chevelu, fermes et déterminés.

“Qu’est-ce que…” exhala Kylo, ne comprenant pas. Comment avait-il mérité ce soin précis de sa chevelure alors que tout ce qu’il avait fait avant était pour expier une transgression?

“Sshhh.” Hux pressa son cou, juste à la base du crâne. “Sois attentif.” C’était donc une leçon. C'était logique et une fois l’information processée, Kylo put se concentrer. Il n’y avait après tout rien de plus important dans la Galaxie que les doigts de Hux dans ses cheveux, la mousse et l’odeur aiguë du savon.

Hux massa son cuir chevelu depuis sa nuque jusqu’au dessus de sa tête, puis descendit vers ses oreilles en les nichant dans le creux de ses paumes pendant que ses doigts répandaient le savon à ses tempes, le monde de Kylo se réduisant à la senteur des herbes et au chatouillis délicats des bulles qui éclataient dans les plis de ses oreilles.

Il entendit à peine le murmure d’instruction, “Inspire,” et ne put prendre qu’une demie bouffée d’air avant que l’eau ne vienne rincer ses cheveux, entraînant la mousse sur le sol jusqu’au drain.

Il ne s’était pas bien conduit. Pas avec son sexe qui le lançait, toujours érigé entre ses jambes. Jamais il ne s’était bien conduit et jamais il mériterait qu’on le lui dise. Mais si Hux voulait le lui dire, alors Kylo le laisserait.

Hux posa la jarre avec un son mat et passa les doigts dans la chevelure de Kylo pour vérifier qu’il l’avait rincée correctement, consciencieux en ça comme en tout.

Il dut être satisfait étant donné qu’il pris le second pain d’onguent et le frotta vigoureusement jusqu’à ce que ses doigts et ses paumes en luisent. Il les passa dans les cheveux encore trempés de Kylo, oignant les mèches noires d’huile et en chassant l’eau.

Un dernier rinçage, puis la pulpe de son pouce sous le menton de Kylo et les yeux verts pleins de défi: “Tu as compris?”

Kylo acquiesça. Il avait compris. Le sexe de Hux était plus qu’à moitié érigé aussi, et il avait aux joues une couleur, ainsi qu’aux lèvres une rougeur qui suggérait qu’il se les était mordues.

Oui, il comprenait tout, absolument tout. 

Hux le toisa encore avant de prendre sa décision. Il ferma les yeux et se pencha en avant, les genoux ouverts et les bras en travers des cuisses, en un nième gracieux étirement. 

Kylo n'espérait même pas approcher sa grâce alors qu’il se pencha pour remplir la jarre, mais il l’amena à la nuque de Hux, pleine à ras et en versa le contenu comme Hux l’avait fait pour lui. Différents étaient cependant les cheveux roux foncés par l’eau, plus fins et plus courts que ceux de Kylo. Une seule jarre suffit à les mouiller entièrement. Kylo pris le pain de savon dont les bulles avaient séchées et considéra Hux, l’arc de son corps, sa cage thoracique qui se détachait de son flanc, si pâle.

La frustration et l’inconfort de Kylo avaient diminués, malaxés hors de son crâne par les doigts agiles de Hux et partis sur les dalles avec les bulles de la mousse. Il était plus calme maintenant, aussi calme qu’il pouvait l’être, alors qu’il passait le pain de savon dans les cheveux de Hux, laissant un chemin de bulles. Il était calme alors qu’il posait ses doigts sur la nuque de Hux et décrivait de légers cercles, comme Hux l’avait fait.

Hux aussi était calme, docile sous ses mains, toute défiance passée. Kylo travaillait et Hux s’appuyait de plus en plus contre ses cuisses, cherchait le contact de Kylo, poussait son crâne dans les paumes de Kylo.

Kylo voulut regarder dans son esprit à ce moment, se demandant à quel point il serait différent de l’ordre et la discipline auxquels il était habitué, logique jusqu’à l’excès. Ce même homme, cherchant la caresse comme un animal familier gâté, ne pouvait être le Général terrifiant les masses, ayant dans ses propres paumes l'obéissance de millions d’âmes. Kylo ne put réconcilier ce corps mince agenouillé devant lui avec ce… personnage, pas plus qu’il ne pouvait à cet instant se voir Maître de quoi que ce soit. Hux, ici et maintenant, n’était qu’un simple mortel, un homme d’une beauté furieuse avec le corps d’une oeuvre d’art, et Kylo ne lavait ses cheveux que parce qu’il le voulait, parce qu’il appréciait qu’on le fasse, et parce que chaque instant était un de plus où Kylo pouvait le regarder sans honte, le toucher sans représailles. 

Il y aurait des conséquences, évidemment. L’acte le plus insignifiant avait des conséquences, alors un acte de cette magnitude ne manquerait pas de laisser sa marque. Mais Kylo osa espérer pour un moment, un sentiment qu’il ne ressentait plus que très rarement, espérer que l’issue de cette rencontre serait un bien. 

Hux frissonna, d’un frisson contenu. De froid ou d’anticipation, pensa Kylo. Probablement plus de ce dernier; la pièce était chaude, du moins avait-il chaud. Le coeur d’une étoile miniature semblait brûler en lui lorsqu’il voyait le crâne de Hux entre ses larges mains, les mèches auburns qui collaient à ses doigts.

Il regretta de ne point voir le visage de Hux. Il saurait, si seulement il pouvait voir, la chose dangereuse et terrible qu’il avait déchaînée. 

Mais alors, s’il voyait, il ne pourrait plus imaginer que Hux était en train de mordiller sa moelleuse lèvre inférieure à nouveau, qu’il fermait très fort les yeux pas seulement pour y empêcher l’eau d’y entrer, mais également le monde extérieur à cette pièce. Peut être laissait-il ses doigts, cachés par la courbure de son dos, vagabonder dans les lieux secrets que Kylo voulait apprendre.  

C’était une pensée dangereuse, sans serviette pour le cacher et avec la tête de Hux presque sur ses genoux. Il pouvait sentir cependant l’étincelle de désir pulser dans son bas ventre, entre ses jambes.

Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est que Hux était là et était au moment présent la responsabilité de Kylo et sa récompense, tel une lame à double tranchant. Il n’avait besoin d’aucune autre information. Il avait déjà massé le cuir chevelu de Hux deux fois, et il savait qu’il ne pouvait traîner pour un troisième passage. Peu importait à quel point Hux semblait malléable, Kylo savait que ce moment ne durerait pas, alors autant y mettre fin lui même plutôt que d'encourir l’irritation de Hux. Aussi remplit-il la jarre à nouveau et, comme Hux l’avait fait, lui dit “Respire,” et attendit de voir les côtes de Hux se gonfler avant de verser l’eau chaude. 

Il rinça la chevelure de Hux une deuxième fois, afin d’être sûr d’avoir enlevé toute trace de savon. Il pris le deuxième pain, et le laissa fondre au creux de ses paumes brûlantes. Quand il estima en avoir assez, il prit une grande inspiration et tenta sa chance, et écarta les cheveux de Hux de son visage, inclinant sa tête vers le haut, puis vers l’arrière.  

Les mèches propres crissèrent sous ses doigts. Il y mit le plus grand soin, conscient de l’abandon absolu qu’il pouvait maintenant lire sur le visage levé vers lui. Ces cils étonnants, perlés d’eau et qui papillonnaient chaque fois que les doigts de Kylo se prenaient dans un noeud; ce nez élégant décoré d’une goûte d’eau que Kylo rêvait d’attraper d’un pouce précautionneux.

Hux soupira, un son des plus ténus mais l’étoile dans la poitrine de Kylo explosa, brûlant tout l’oxygène de ses veines et carbonnisant son coeur. Il bloqua sa respiration avec un bruit douloureux et les cils pâles s’ouvrirent sur leurs orbes vertes si proches, bien trop proches.

“Ren.”

Et le Général réapparut, cet homme qui pouvait mener un empire, tel un spectre sur cette créature éthérée aux cheveux de feu et aux membres d’albâtre. 

“Hux,” dit-il dans une respiration, incapable d’autre chose.

Hux se rassit et Kylo ne put l’éviter: il savait que Hux verrait, que Hux saurait, mais Hux savait  _ déjà _ , aussi Kylo baissa les yeux vers des cuisses si pâles qu’il pouvait y voir le chemin des veines à travers la peau, puis vers les longs doigts fins de Hux qui cachaient à moitié son début d’érection, non pas par gêne, mais simplement parce qu’ils étaient là. 

Hux leva une main et la pressa contre la joue brûlante de Kylo. “Tu vois que le travail n’est pas totalement terminé,” dit-il. “Le finiras-tu, Kylo Ren?”

Kylo prit une longue inspiration tremblante et tendit la main.

Il avait l’air d’être fait de marbre froid, mais les bras de Hux étaient incandescents drapés sur les épaules de Kylo, leurs poitrines jointes comme pour y piéger le coeur de Kylo. Ses lèvres trouvèrent le pouls galopant au point de jonction de la mâchoire et du cou de Kylo et il sentit son rire. 

“Tu es tellement nerveux,” s’étonna Hux. “Pourquoi donc? N’est-ce pas exactement ce que tu veux que je t’offre? Et ne pourrais-tu pas le prendre malgré moi si ce n’était pas le cas?” Il glissa une main entre eux, le long du ventre de Kylo, pour l’enrouler sur son sexe.

Kylo bloqua le son qu’il voulait laisser échapper, mais il parut retentir dans sa poitrine malgré tout. 

“Mais je comprends. Il est dangereux pour toi de te laisser aller à moi.” La main de Hux était douce, sèche, si différente de sa poigne calleuse. “Si tu me donnes cela, que pourras-tu garder, plus tard? Mais je suis un bon commandant, Ren. Je prends  _ soin _ de mes troupes.” Son pouce cercla la tête tendre du sexe de Kylo.

“Pas… Pas comme ça,” dit Kylo, fier de ne presque pas haleter. 

Hux eut un reniflement. “Les règles de fraternisation. Tu le sais bien. Je n’ai pas le droit d’avoir qui que ce soit parmi mes troupes. Cela…” Il tourna son poignet vicieusement, et le corps parfaitement entraîné de Kylo le trahit dans un spasme, ses hanches se sautant dans la poigne de Hux. “Cela ne peut être qu’entre nous.”

Ces mots n’eurent presque pas de sens. “Vous ne pouvez… qu’avec moi?”

Le soupir de Hux avait une couleur d’exaspération lorsqu’il siffla, “C’est ce que je dis. Et tu vas tirer partie de ta position de co-commandant, et mettre tes putains de mains sur moi, Ren, ou je me trouverai un autre co-commandant.”

Les mains de Kylo se serrèrent involontairement autour de la taille de Hux, ses doigts se rejoignant au creux de ses reins. 

“Voilà.” Kylo sentit les dents de Hux contre son épaules. “Exactement ça. C’est ça que je veux.”

“Tu… Tu  _ veux _ ça?” Il se sentit incroyablement insolent, comme si cela n’aurait pu être pire que s’il avait dit  _ tu me veux? _

Mais Hux ne fit que resserrer son étreinte, et enfonça ses ongles dans l’épaule de Kylo. “Je veux plus que juste ça. Pour l’amour des étoiles, Ren, on dirait que tu n’as jamais fait ça avant…  _ Pose tes mains sur moi _ .”

Il savait ce que Hux voulait, évidemment, mais son esprit sonné par la stupéfaction prit quelques secondes pour enregistrer l’ordre. Il pouvait toucher - et comme il en avait besoin, comme Hux en avait besoin! - aussi impossible que cela lui paraisse que Hux soit en train de hisser sur ses genoux, ses cuisses encadrant celles de Kylo, et le caresse avec plus de douceur que qui ce soit depuis une décade.

Le sexe de Hux vint heurter son ventre, et il ne put attendre un instant de plus: il saisit leurs deux membres dans une main, ses doigts venant enserrer ceux de Hux, et poussa leurs deux mains brutalement, comme il le faisait habituellement.

Hux glapit et frappa sa main pour qu’il le lâche. “Pas la peine d’arracher la peau. Je sais que tu aimes étouffer les gens, mais,” il chercha de la main le flacon d’huile. “Prends ceci, et vas-y doucement.” Il le déboucha et en versa dans leurs mains puis ramena la main de Kylo à leurs sexes, leurs doigts enlacés.

Tout fut soudain doux et glissant d’huile, et il fut plus aisé de coulisser leurs mains de haut en bas, de tenir le membre brûlant de Hux dans sa main tout en passant la pulpe de son pouce sur le gland, à la fois si semblable et tellement différent du sien. 

Hux reposa la tête sur l’épaule de Kylo. “C’est bien,” dit-il. “Pas trop vite, que ça dure un peu.”

Cela devait donc faire très longtemps que Hux n’avait pas fait cela, s’il voulait faire durer même ce pauvre substitut d’intimité. Mais le pouls de Kylo battait tellement violemment dans sa gorge que ralentir était probablement plus sage.

“Et si quelqu’un entre?” dit-il, s’agrippant à Hux à cette pensée, comme pour les garder tous deux hors de vue.

Un rire gonfla la poitrine de Hux. “Oh, Ren, des fois tu me stupéfies. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment…”

Il se rassit un peu, suffisamment pour regarder son visage et si Kylo ne savait pas ce qu’il cherchait, Hux le trouva quand même: “Tu le penses… Merde alors, je pensais… D’accord, laisse-moi clarifier les choses.” Il s'extirpa de Kylo, soudain bien trop loin, et Kylo dut lutter contre l’envie de le rattraper, voulut gémir à la perte de sa chaleur et de sa caresse mais ne put… “J’ai payé à l’accueil pour que nous soyons absolument seuls,” dit-il comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence, le fixant dans les yeux comme si c’était une chose parfaitement normale. “J’espérais, quand j’ai su que tu étais là et nous pouvions être tous les deux… Je me suis dit que tu pourrais… Répondre à mes avances. Et tu l’as fait, même s’il a presque fallu que je te force à l’admettre.” Il secoua la tête. “Tu aurais pu simplement demander, cela m’aurait épargné de me coller la cheville derrière l’oreille. Même si je suis content de savoir que j’y arrive toujours.”

Kylo sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues, et maudit l’expressivité excessive de son visage. “Que veux-tu dire,” dit-il d’une voix pleine d'embarras, “est-ce que… tu as planifié ça?”

“Pas exactement,” répondit Hux. “J’ai seulement stratégiquement tiré parti d’une occasion. Mais… tu dois savoir que je voulais que ceci arrive.”

Kylo secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser du sifflement dans ses oreilles. “Tu voulais ça.”

Les sourcils de Hux se froncèrent. “Ne le voyais-tu pas dans mon esprit? J’ai… présumé que tu savais mais que tu ne voulais pas passer à l’acte car cela te paraissait inconvenant.”

“Pourquoi croirais-tu…” Kylo s'interrompit brusquement, ravalant ses mots. “Non, je n’ai jamais regardé. Cela n’aurait pas été bien, et je n’ai jamais eu besoin de regarder dans ton esprit, et je n’ai jamais pensé…” Non, c’était un trop dangereux.

“Tu n’as jamais pensé que je pouvais te désirer.” Hux finit la phrase pour lui de toute façon, et se frotta la tempe de sa main propre, comme s’il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. “Étoiles toutes-puissantes. Quel imbroglio, Ren.”

“Je te déçois,” dit Kylo, et fixa ses genoux pour ne plus voir la douleur qui tordait le visage de Hux. “Comme toujours. Tu l’as toujours montré clairement.”

Hux eut un rire, sa main glissant de son front à sa bouche jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne retombe sur ses genoux. “Tout le monde me déçoit, Ren, mes critères sont beaucoup trop exigeants. Cela ne m'empêche pas d’être ouvert à la compromission.”

“C’est ça que je suis? Un compromis?”

“Si je m’étais réservé pour l’amant parfait, je mourrais vierge,” répondit Hux. “Et je suis à peu près sûr que je ne suis l’amant idéal pour personne.”

Kylo se sentit soudain la bouche sèche, et il ne pouvait le cacher, pas plus que la façon dont il regarda Hux, ses membres minces et blancs, ses lignes délicates, sa bouche toujours élégante avec un demi-sourire plein de secrets.

Il s’arrêta aux lèvres de Hux. Il ne pouvait croiser son regard.

Il regarda le demi-sourire se faner.

“Oh,” dit Hux, tout bas. “Oh, Ren, viens donc ici…” Et il n’attendit même pas que Kylo obéisse mais se redressa sur ses genoux et se pencha pour étreindre les épaules de Kylo et l’attira contre lui.

Hux racla ses ongles le long du dos de Kylo, qui frissonna et s’agrippa de plus belle à lui. Cela lui valut un murmure satisfait, “C’est bien, c’est bien”. Enhardi, il tendit des doigts toujours huileux vers leurs membres maintenant presque flaccides. Il saisit le sexe de Hux, le cajolant et le caressant doucement, si doucement, jusqu'à ce que Hux ronronne contre son épaule. “C’est bien, c’est tellement bien, Ren c’est parfait.”

Kylo frissonna à ces mots, comme si Hux lui avait décoché une flèche en plein ventre, et Hux eut un rire silencieux: “Oh, c'est donc comme ça…”

Sa main trouva le sexe de Kylo et le caressa lors qu’il murmurait, “Parfait, Ren, ta main est parfaite, j’adore ça.”

Et Kylo avait des spasmes, à chaque fois, et ne pouvait pas plus l’empêcher que de serrer ses poings comme s’il pouvait ainsi attraper les mots pour les garder comme des objets précieux.

“Mmm,” dit Hux en s’étirant langoureusement contre lui, un roulement de ses épaules pressant leurs poitrines l’une contre l’autre. “Assieds-toi, tes genoux doivent être douloureux d’être resté si longtemps agenouillé, mon bel amant.”

_ Beau _ était aussi terrible que  _ parfait _ , presque plus, et Kylo étouffa un gémissement dans le cou de Hux. Il se laissa tomber sur ses coudes et dégagea ses pieds de sous son corps. Il était ankylosé mais peu lui importait tant que Hux le suivait.

“Comme j’aimerais qu’il n'y ait pas que des pierres ici,” murmura Hux en se penchant sur un coude pour glisser une serviette sous les hanches de Kylo. Il semblait lui importer qu’il y ait quelque chose de doux dans la vie de Kylo, comme si un bleu de moins ferait la différence. “Je ne peux pas te faire ici tout ce que je voudrais.”

“Peu importe,” haleta Kylo, étourdi par ces mots, “fais-le quand même…”

“Non,” répondit Hux en baisant sa poitrine, “tu as raison, peu importe, mais uniquement parce que nous le referons, maintenant que je sais que tu le veux, que je sais à quel point tu es parfait…”

“J’ai besoin de…” grogna Kylo qui se laissa finalement aller. “Je ne le mérite pas mais s’il te plait, Hux…”

Alors la main de Hux accéléra, une permission tacite pour que Kylo en fasse de même. Il pouvait sentir la saveur de la sueur de Hux sous l’odeur fraîche du savon et de l’huile. 

Hux pencha la tête et mordit la clavicule de Kylo, une sensation aiguë qui le fit projeter ses hanches et ce fut si différent de ce qu’il ressentait lorsqu’il se masturbait, si irrésistible d’avoir tous ses sens assaillis de  _ doux _ , de  _ riche _ , de  _ vert _ et  _ Hux  _ que son orgasme le prit par surprise. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, poussant son front contre la poitrine de Hux, et transforma le cri qui le brûlait en un grognement sourd alors qu’il jouissait contre le ventre de Hux.

Hux la cajola, le retient afin qu’il ne s’ouvre pas le crâne en tombant en arrière, l’étreint le temps qu’il revienne dans son corps et réalise que Hux n’avait pas fini, et roulait ses hanches contre les siennes.

“Laisse-moi,” haleta t-il, “laisse-moi juste…” et il se mit à nouveau à genoux devant Hux, la position venant aisément à ses muscles épuisés.

Il n’avait jamais fait cela auparavant, mais c’était une évidence de prendre Hux dans sa bouche, la saveur des minéraux indiscernable de celle, salée et amère, de Hux. Il lécha, et lorsque son poing rencontra ses lèvres, il suça vigoureusement. Les doigts de Hux se serrèrent dans ses cheveux alors que ses hanches spasmaient et il jouit, silencieux, et tendu comme un arc.

Kylo ne put pas tout avaler sans s’étouffer mais fit de son mieux et essuya son menton d’un revers de main en se redressant pour soutenir Hux de ses épaules.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, le temps de reprendre leurs souffles. Kylo pensa à la douceur des cheveux de Hux contre son épaule, et à sa main toujours nichée sur les cuisses de Kylo, comme oubliée là.

Finalement Hux grommela, “Il nous faut de l’eau.”

“Il y en a… beaucoup,” répondit Kylo et caressa la hanche de Hux d’un pouce tendre. “Juste là.”

“A boire,” clarifia Hux. “Bien que… je sois dégoûtant.”

“Moi aussi,” dit Kylo et ce qui ornait son visage était probablement un sourire. “Tu veux que je m’occupe de ton dos de nouveau?”

La main de Hux passa de sa cuisse à ses abdominaux. “Quelle idée brillante. Je ferai de même pour toi.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Les erreurs sont les miennes, notamment les dialogues qui sont formatés en mode "anglais"... Je m'en suis rendue compte trop tard pour le changer...  
> Vous pouvez me trouvez sur tumblr sous[ eridaniepislon ](http://eridaniepsilon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
